Protectorate Faction
#D2691E | Position = Left | Seats1 Title = Seat in Ekklesía | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Governors | Seats2 = | Website = www.fproteetorate.su | |Student Wing = Tutela Discipulis}}Factio Proteetorate is a leftish party created in the Regnum of Selucia in 4214 by Caius Felix. Although it is mainly of left ideas, being overly syndicalist and anti-capitalist, the party also support some ideas considered from the right wing, like big military and anti-immigration policies. History Caius Felix Leadership (4214-4226) In February 4214, the Factio Proteetorate was formed by Caius Felix and likeminded politicians. On February 23th 4214, the party held its first National Convention, where Caius Felix was chosen as the leader, since he founded the party. In the summer of 4214, Caius Felix proposed 10 bills to the Senate in order to improve the state. Out of the 10 bills, half were passed by the Senate, thanks to the help of the Partis Nationalisti. In the 4215 election, Factio Proteetorate supported the Consul candidate of the Partis Nationalisti in exchange of ministries should their candidate win, which he did. In the legislatives, the pary gained 82 seats in the Senate, becoming the fourth party in the Senate. The party opposed massively the coalition of Factio Democratica and In Marea between 4215 and 4219. In the 4219 election, the party gained 124 seats and a governor. However, Cassianus Priscus was unable to be reelected Consul, and thus Caius Felix decided that he would be candidate for the next Consul election in 4223. In 4219, a Cabinet was formed between Factio Proteetorate, Partis Nationalisti and Fraternitas - Populares Hosiani, with Factio Proteetorate getting Foreign Affairs, Justice and Trade and Industry. Factio Proteetorate did its best electoral results in the 4223 election. Caius Felix won the most votes in the first round of the Consul election, and lost the second round by a narrow margin. The party also won 168 seats in te Senate, more than any oter party in the election. After being unable to form a government, a new election was called early. The 4224 Selucian Election saw the first drop for Caius Felix and his party. Felix didn't make it to te second round like in 4223, and his party lost 21 seats in the Senate. Following this defeat, Felix announced a new leadership race that would end on the 7th National Convention of Factio Proteetorate, on February the 23rd, 4226, which was won by Cossus Petronius Cicero. Cossus Petronius Cicero Leadersip (4226-) In the 4228 election, Petronius won the Consul election on a second turn, making it the first victory of Factio Proteetorate in a Consul Election. Party Organization The party has one leader, who is elected by the members of the party. Each 2 years in February, a convention is organized to fundraise, define the party objectives and discuss the main issues with the militant. During the convention, the leader must also face a vote of confidence. Should he fail the vote, a party election is launched to find him a replacement. Category:Political parties in Selucia